The Resolve
by Kagemoto
Summary: He couldn't just sit there, he knew what he had to do. But he just couldn't find the will to stride forward, until now


It was painful, watching them go off to fight.

It was painful, seeing them try to beat something he knew couldn't be put down.

Not unless, he gave it all away...

and that, was painful.

He watched solemnly as they stood before Goetia. Admirably, stubbornly and determinedly staring up at the thing that endangered the world he'd grown to enjoy and the world he was still learning so much about.

His fingers curled as he stared at the backs of the heroes who were fighting his greatest mistake...

and his greatest destiny.

* * *

Clad in the whites and blacks of Chaldea stood Ritsuka Fujimaru, hair swaying in the wind, eyes shining with the passion to save the world and face set in determination. A kind and quirky soul who seemed to inspire something in everyone that changed them for the better, an existence so unique it seemed like they were a singularity unto themselves. A good friend and perhaps... something more.

He'd never really thought about it, or perhaps he was too afraid to just do so.

It was a familiar feeling, perhaps more complicated than he'd remembered, perhaps it was because of someone else?

(Beautiful dark skin, luscious raven hair, a beautiful mischievous smile and a laugh that set his heart aflutter)

He closes his eyes and shakes away the thoughts, he has no time to reminisce, he has to pay attention and watch his friends fight against the Beast.

A Beast he should be helping to defeat.

"But. The value of life isn't something that can be seen while you are living it.

A world without death. A world without end is also a world without sorrow, I suppose...

But that is wrong. Even if I can live forever, I do not want eternity.

The world that I see is right here, right now.

Even if my life will end in the blink of an eye.

Even so, I would want to see the future of this world even if it is only for a second."

At those words he stills and returns his attention back to the screens. It seemed that, while he was lost in thought, a certain demi-servant seemed to have found her resolve, and was now holding the hand of Ritsuka Fujimaru as they stood against Goetia.

A the Demi-servant he'd practically raised as his own.

Clad in black and purple armor, raising a shield against the Beast that incinerated humanity stood Mashu Kyrielight. Who he could just remember as a little waif of a girl, silently watching him as he worked in his office, so similar to him that he had tried his best to raise her into something different.

It seems that he'd succeed, somewhat as she now stood before a Beast and rejected it with a passionate decree.

A decree that struck him in the heart.

The Value of Life,

The future of this world.

* * *

It seemed like Mashu had outgrown him.

But it felt like he'd grown as well.

It seemed like it was time for him to fulfill his destiny.

It seemed like it was time to firm his resolve.

"...the value of the future, huh." He feels himself mutter as he walks towards the Rayshift coffins, "Mashu. If that's what you have said, then I guess I'll have to resolve myself."

He feels footsteps follow behind him as he spoke, but didn't pause as he turned to address a familiar face, Leonardo Da Vinci, his dearest friend and best colleague in Chaldea.

She looked at him with serene eyes and merely nodded as they came to a stop before the Rayshift coffins.

"-Hm. So, it'll be that after all?"

He nods and smiles, looking down at the Rayshift coffins where the bodies of Ritsuka Fujimaru and Mashu Kyrielight lay before he answered,

"Yeah. The situation right now is most suitable. I see the limits of Goetia now.

Well, I've always been a man who will only sally forth in battles that he can win.

With that said, the defense of the control room is in your hands, Leonardo.

You must absolutely defend it until Guda returns. You can do that, right? You're a genius after all."

Da Vinci chuckles and looks at him with grim eyes before answering with a sad smile, "...of course. Then go. Just so you know, I'm not expecting any souvenirs."

He laughs and takes a deep breath, climbing into the Rayshift coffin he gives one last smile to Da Vinci before closing his eyes.

The time to act was now,

It was time to go.

He would stop Goetia,

He wouldn't let this world he loved burn,

Not if he could help it.

As these thoughts swirled in his mind he felt himself Rayshift.

And when he opened his eyes.

Romani Archaman found himself in the Timeless Temple.


End file.
